An image may be represented by a two-dimensionally arranged bitmap in which the nature of each of a plurality of pixels is defined. For example, an image may be represented by a two-dimensionally arranged bitmap in which red, green, and blue (RGB) values indicating a color of each pixel and a transparency value indicating transparency of each pixel are defined.
Recently, to provide an image capable of giving a sense of reality to a user, the development of image synthesis techniques for effectively synthesizing different images has been actively conducted. However, the existing image synthesis techniques have a problem in that values of pixels constituting different images are simply combined, thereby generating synthesized image data of which a visual effect is degraded. In addition, techniques of three-dimensionally synthesizing images, such as a three-dimensional (3D) graphic pixel shader, have a problem in that the synthesizing of images is costly and time consuming.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.